marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Super-Skrull
Super-Skrull, born Kl'rt, is a member of the Skrull race and a villain of the Fantastic Four. He was one of the new characters introduced in Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Backstory The Skrulls are a race of shape-changing aliens with hopes of conquering the Earth. A group of Skrulls were sent to prepare Earth to be conquered, but they were defeated by the Fantastic Four. In response to this, Skrull Emperor Dorrek chose to create his own superbeing to defeat the Fantastic Four. Decorated war veteran Kl'rt was chosen to undergo a process that granted him the powers of the Fantastic Four. Not being able to access powers like these naturally, Skrull scientists had to implant devices into Kl'rt that would draw on the cosmic energy. which gave the FF their powers. However, his powers would vary depending on the level of cosmic energy around him, so he needed a specially designed Interstellar Beam to be focused on him. Accepting the name Super-Skrull, he traveled to Earth to do battle with what his people saw as villains. However, Mister Fantastic found a way to block the Interstellar Beam, and Super-Skrull was powerless to stop his enemies. Having failed to defeat them several times, Super-Skrull was expelled from the Skrull homeworld, which was devoured by the planet eater Galactus shortly afterword. However, he has been drafted by the surviving Skrulls time and time again during major conflicts, and they have made it so he no longer needs the Skrullian Interstellar Beam to power him. Personality Super-Skrull is extremely loyal to the crown of the Skrull Empire. He sees himself as a hero of his world, as do many Skrull citizens. Despite his faith for the crown, he has a sense of honor which sometimes leads him to side with the heroes of Earth, even against his own brethren. An example of this is when he solved a conflict between the Skrull and their enemies the Kree, who were fighting over possession of the half-Skrull, half-Kree Young Avenger Hulking. He shape-shifted into Hulking and said he will spend a year with each group and then make a decision, thus deceiving his own Empire. He also showed his more heroic side during the second Kree-Skrull War when he came to the defense of Zenn-La, homeworld of the Silver Surfer when it came under siege by the Kree. Appearance Super-Skrull, while not using any of his Fantastic four powers, has the appearance of an average Skrull. He has green skin, red eyes, pointy ears, and a rough, bumpy chin. He wears the uniform of any Skrull soldier, a purple body suit with the color black covering most of the upper body that extends to shoulder pads and what resembles underwear on the outside of his suit. It also involves a strange, hood-like attachment on the top of his head. He also wears black boots and gloves. As a Skrull, he can alter his appearance at will, so his appearance is not constant. While using his Fantastic Four powers, it changes him as well. Mister Fantastic's power causes his appendages to stretch, extending his body. While accessing the powers of The Thing, any part of his body takes on an orange, rocky exterior. The Human Torch's powers simply light him ablaze without causing direct harm, while the Invisible Woman's powers can be used to render him invisible or project a force field. Powers and Abilities * Shape-shifting, a commonplace Skrull power, that can change his appearance * Stretching powers derived from Mister Fantastic, also allows him to stretch and contort his body to any shape he pleases * Superhuman strength and durability derived from the Thing * Invisibility and force-field creation derived from the Invisible Woman * Fire manipulation, flight, and possible flame resistance derived from the Human Torch * His abilities are more powerful than those of the FF. For example, he has the ability to use his fire powers in space, which the Human Torch cannot do as Torch requires space-based suit to breath there, and can revert back to normal state which Thing and his alternate universe version of himself (currently excluding his Ultimate universe counterpart) cannot do * Ability to use any of the Fantastic Four powers together in any combination * Hypnotic vision; limits unknown * Trained in Skrull warfare tactics and fighting styles Gameplay Super-Skrull is a very powerful rushdown character who can easily punish other rushdown characters. Possessing a wide range in most attacks and specials, he can easily poke characters to keep them off balance. His moves are very versatile and have follow-ups, allowing him to inflict more damage. He, however, lacks projectiles, which makes him somewhat hard to use against defensive characters like Dr. Doom and Storm who can outzone him. However, moves like his Elastic Slam can be amazing for a considerate amount of resets, making him rather hard to stop once Skrull finds a way into his foe's defense. Coupled with this and his amazing OTG assets, Skrull can also combo off of any of his throws to extend his combos to great lengths. Also, his Tenderizer can be a double-edged sword on him, as one must be careful with button mashing in order to make sure combos flow smoothly without it executing. Super-Skrull also can only air dash forward with a slight upward diagonal angle, limiting his air mobility. Command Normals * Stone Smite: Super-Skrull can charge up his fist, which will turn into the rock arms of "The Thing", sets them on fire and smashes his arm into the ground, creating an explosion. If not charged up, the punch does a simple ground bounce. * Flame Kick: 'Similar to Stone Smite, Super- Skrull can charge his sweep kick (crouching C/H) with fire effects and stretching for long distance. * 'Elastic Punch: 'Command Normal. Performs a simple forward stretching punch. * 'Elastic Uppercut: 'Command Normal. Same as Elastic Punch, only aimed upward at a diagonal angle. * 'Brutal Pile Bunker: 'Midair diving command normal where Super-Skrull dives straight downwards with a punch. Ground bounces, and hits overhead. Not cancellable. * 'Rolling Hook: 'A running lariat with a stretched rock-arm. * 'Stone Dunk: 'Main Air Combo finisher (j.S), and is basically a midair version of Stone Smite. Can also be charged from there, where Skrull will freeze in midair as the attack is being charged. * 'Worm Squash: A stomping attack similar to Ryuuji Yamazaki's Todome (Ender) attack from the Fatal Fury series and KOF 98' UM, as it only hits foes that are downed by an attack. (The place where Super-Skrull "squashes" them is rather suggestive.......) Special Attacks * Orbital Grudge: 'Super-Skrull will turn his arms into burning rock and spins around with his arms stretched out, while moving slightly forward as he spins. Depending on what button is pressed, the attack endures longer. * 'Fatal Buster: 'Followup to Orbital Grudge, using the momentum from the aforementioned move, Super-Skrull wallops the foe with a flaming rock-uppercut that causes a wall-bounce. * 'Tenderizer: Super-Skrulls fists will turn into rock and he begins a series of punches, with a hard finishing blow. Can be used in midair, and the punches can be aimed low, mid or high. The low angle version can hit OTG. * Elastic Slam: 'Long reaching command throw where Skrull slams the opponent around with Mr. Fantastic's power. Range of throw depends on button used; the H/C version aims upward. * 'Meteor Smash: 'Super-Skrull quickly uses Invisible Woman's force field power to burst himself into the air and crashes back down to the ground with a rocky fist, creating a shockwave. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos * 'Skrull Torch (Level 1) - 'Encases himself in fire and stretches himself in a drill-like fashion, charging into his opponent. Can be done in midair and can control the direction Super-Skrull flies in. * 'Inferno (Level 1) - 'Engulfs himself in a large barrier of swirling fire. Can be done in midair. * 'Death Penalty (Level 3) - He slams his opponent into the ground, beating them rapidly (via winding up his body for continuous momentum) before lifting them up then smashing them with a punch using a combination of the powers from the Fantastic Four. Lands in different areas depending on which two punch buttons are used for the input, making it a tricky hyper to utilize. X-Factor Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Stone Dunk hit box has been increased. * Orbital Grudge floats higher. * Orbital Grudge super armor activates faster. * Meteor Smash can be activated in the air. * Death Penalty automatically brings you over the opponent. * Number of hits in Inferno (ground and air ver.) can be increased through rapid button presses. Theme Song Quotes * Another base lifeform... (intro) * I will crush you like the insect you are. (intro) * There's far too much trash in the universe! (intro) * Who wants to die first? (intro) * I am Kl'rt, the Super-Skrull! (taunt) * Beg for your life, as if it would help! (match win) * Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! For the Empire! (match win) * Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Inferior race! (match win) * The Skrull Queen will be quite pleased! (match win) * Do you know who I am? I am Kl'rt, champion of the Skrull Empire -- the Super-Skrull! * Even a novice warrior could mimic your feeble powers. * For the Skrull Empire to have fallen while your inferior species remains is a cosmic injustice. * The Fantastic Four do have such wonderful powers to mimic. I really must thank them the next time I try to kill them. (Ultimate only) * The Skrull Empire shall rise again! Mightier than ever! * Yes, I fought for humanity during Secret Invasion. But don't read too much into that. (Ultimate only) * You have just been defeated by the pinnacle of Skrull bioengineering! * Your defeat is just a prelude to what awaits the entire universe! Special Quotes Ending Super-Skrull is making a speech in front of his fellow Skrulls about him having avenged his homeworld. He then calls to all other species to join the Skrull Empire to guarantee the safety of the universe. Transcript Super Skrull: Behold! I have avenged the loss of my homeworld, Tarnax IV! What you see here is all that is left of he who was responsible. I say to you, to all races who detest the wicked! The devourer of planets is no more! And it was I, Super Skrull, the supreme specimen of the Skrull race, who defeated him! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! Super Skrull: Now you have witnessed the unparalleled strength of the Skrull empire! But our work is far from over! The Skrull race must use this strength to protect the entire universe! We must act as true leaders, so that the light of this universe is never threatened again! So I say to all species, join with the Skrull empire for a brighter future! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! All hail Kl'rt! All hail the Skrulls! All hail the Super Skrull! All hail the glorious Skrull Empire! Trivia * In Comic-Con 2010, he was confirmed with Chun-Li, Doctor Doom, and Trish. * He also shouts "Come here!" for his Elastic Slam grab, a reference to Scorpion from Mortal Kombat. * When fighting Nova, Super-Skrull vows to see him "annihilated", a reference to, the Annihilation event. * He has alternate color schemes based on Skrull from the Ultimate universe, a color scheme based on Rl'nnd (His regular color scheme is for Kl'rt), and a red-and-black scheme designed by Capcom (though it looks like the Skrull in Fantastic Five). For Ultimate, he loses his Capcom-designed scheme and gets others based on the Skrull race's debut and second appearance, and a cover of Avengers: The Initiative where he's using Yellowjacket's costume. His Ultimate pre-order DLC costume is his attire from Annihilation: Super-Skrull. * In one of the first videos that revealed Super Skrull, his level three hyper Death Penalty at that time was a level one. * Before using his Inferno hyper in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Super-Skrull mutters "He loves you..." This was a reference to the Secret Invasion, where the Skrulls invaded Earth and, referring to their Gods, the skrulls say this line to their victims before finishing them off. However this was replaced in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 with a simple angry growl because Kl'rt was opposed to the invasion in the Secret Invasion event. * Super-Skrull was put into the game to represent the Fantastic Four in a single character instead of having to take up four character spaces. Originally the Human Torch was set to be in the game but his character model caused memory space issues and Super-Skrull was suggested by Marvel as a replacement. * Super-Skrull's win pose shows him stomping on the camera, causing the screen to crack. He is breaking the Fourth Wall in a literal sense. * Super-Skrull is paired with Trish, most likely because Super-Skrull's powers are imitations of the Fantastic Four, whereas Trish was created in imitation of Dante's mother. Not only that, both characters also borrow powers from the protagonists of their series (Super-Skrull's aforementioned powers, and Trish wield the Sword of Sparda, Dante's father). * Super Skrull burns the ground with each step he takes, in his walk animation. * Due to his ability to stretch his body, he was considered to be the game's analogue to Dhalsim until Ghost Rider was added to the roster. Artwork Super Skrull MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork. Colors29.JPG|''UMvC3'' Alternate Colors. oldcolors14.jpg|''MvC3'' Alt. Color: Fantastic Five. B9a5a79d5540b387c664953624a7715e.jpg|Annihilation Attire DLC costume. fe0c4c4dcbf60399a39fc07b665cc2f2.png|Super-Skrull Winning Pose. s superskrull00 bm nomip s superskrull00 bm nomipout.png|Super-Skrull Full Victory Pose. 395545 243006782446877 143032932444263 565690 1138656802 n.jpg|Super-Skrull Wallpaper. super 1.png|''UMvC3'' ending 1. super 2.png|''UMvC3'' ending 2. Also See Super Skrull's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Super Skrull's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Marvel Characters Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Category:Characters in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Super Skrull Category:Damage Dealer es:Super-Skrull